


Innocence

by Ibenholt



Series: Sannel Mollari [6]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Centauri, First Love, OC, OCs - Freeform, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

In the midst of the summer celebration, the flowers, and adults who were lazy from all the wine they drank, Sannel fell in love. Chida Firallo had danced every night, her saffron dress whirling around her ankles, and tracing Sannel’s bare leg whenever she and her group came close to the table where she, papa and dad had been placed. 

She was inexperienced, knowing little more than what she had seen in cartoons or read in her books. But she knew that approaching her without encouragement was foolish. The other girl didn’t know her, and papa had no dealings with her family, which made it difficult to get introduced.

She started wearing dresses meant for older girls, just because she could. She stopped playing in the garden, and tried to carry herself with a more adult air. Whenever she could afford it, which was often, she bought small presents and left them outside the other girl’s room.

Dad kept pestering her about enjoying herself while she was still a child, and to not get caught up in romances this early. Papa very gently asked her if a younger girl wouldn’t be easier to have something in common with.

She scoffed at them, hurt that they didn’t understand her love for Chida, or tried to help her get closer.

Thinking herself very rebellious, she took her prettiest necklace, which every girl in court envied her, wrapped it up and placed it outside her door, eagerly awaiting the sight of her wearing it at the next banquet.

That evening, while she was on her way to the garden, she saw Chida and her friends gathered on the marble floor outside the throne room. The windows were letting in red streaks of sunlight, and they hit her dress and the necklace, which was resting in the palm of her hand. Sannel stood still for a moment, looking down at her with her mouth half-open.

Chida’s eyes seemed to burn when she looked up at her. The voice she had thought beautiful became harsh and shrill as words like ‘freak’ and ‘disgusting’ left her mouth. And yet, it was nothing compared to the awful sound of the necklace hitting the floor. Her friends screeched with laughter before they left the room, as well as a shivering halfbreed at the top of the stairs.

The next few days, Sannel tried to convince herself that the other girl had become ugly overnight. She pretended that her eyes were too large for her face, and her mouth just a thin line between her cheeks.

It didn’t help.

Her infatuation fell off her like hair, and while she didn’t feel that she was ever going to dare fall in love again, playing in the garden had lost its appeal. The hem of her dresses reached too high, and her collars dug into her neck.


End file.
